mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cezar Ferreira vs. Anthony Smith
The first round began. Ferreira lands a body kick after a feeling-out process. He lands a left. 4:00. Ferreira blocks a high kick but eats a left. Smith lands a jab and a right. Smith knees the body but Ferreira gets a double to guard. That was a hard knee though. Smith looking for rubber guard. 3:00. Smith just wants a standup. Ref stands 'em up. Smith lands an inside kick. Ferreira lands a body kick. Ferreira lands a hard counter left. Smith knees the head, blocked possibly. 2:00. Smith lands a right, eats a counter left. Smith tries a right, eats a hard coutner right hook, Ferreira gets a double against the cage. Smith closes guard. Smith looking for a standup again holding Ferreira close. 1:00. Ferreira lands a left elbow. Smith works a high guard. 30. Ferreira lands a left elbow. 15. Right elbow from Ferreira. And a good left elbow and another, R1 ends, 10-9 Ferreira clearly. R2 began, brief pause because Ferreira forgot his mouthpiece, they continue. Ferreira blocks a hard body kick. Smith lands an inside kick and eats a hard leg kick. Ferreira lands a counter left. Ferreira lands a left and an inside kick, 4:00. Ferreira gets a double but Smith looks for a guillotine, half-guard. It's not got a chance. Smith sweeps and stands and they break. Ferreira lands an inside kick. 3:00. Smith lands a left right combo and misses a wheel kick. Smith lands a right. Boos. Smith lands a left. Ferreira tries a double, gets it to guard. Smith works for a triangle. Ferreira escapes immediately. 2:00. Smith looking to stall again for a standup. Rights and lefts to body from Ferreira. Good left elbow from Ferreira. Lefts to the body. Rights body body head, 1:00. Ref stands 'em up. Ferreira lands an inside kick. Smith lands a right elbow. 35. Ferreira lands a flicking right, eats two hard right elbows. Ferreira lands a left elbow, eats a right elbow and then a left right combo. 15. Smith lands a right elbow. Ferreira backpedals dazedly. Clinch. R2 ends, 10-9 Ferreira but closer. R3 began. Ferreira lands an inside kick. Smith lands a counter left. Ferreira lands a body kick. Smith lands a leg kick. Ferreira lands a right hook, eats a right and dodges a backfist, note ven a spinning one. Ferreira gets another well-timed double to guard. Body body head with rights. 4:00. Body head with lefts. Nasty gash on Ferreira's head from something. Body body head with lefts then rights. Boos. Short left elbow. Body body head with rights. 3:00. Smith lands a right elbow. Ferreira lands a left elbow. Ref stands 'em up. Ferreira immediately shoots another getting a power double to guard defending a guillotine, it's tight though. Ferreira gives the ref the thumbs-up. 2:00. Ref asks if he's okay, Ferreira gives thumbs up again and escapes. Body body head with rights. Two lefts. Ferreira passes to half-guard. Might look for an arm triangle. 1:00. Body body head with rights. Boos. More rights to body and head. 35. Three to the head. 10. Ferreira passes to side control. Smith looks for an inverted triangle, R3 ends, 10-9 Ferreira, 30-27 Ferreira IMO. 29-28 UD.